


...If it's More Confused Than Your Head

by lithium_mini



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5+1, Bars, Confusion, Flirting, Getting Together, Gladio and Ignis acting like they're married, M/M, Miscommunication, Smut, maybe...?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium_mini/pseuds/lithium_mini
Summary: Regis was leaning into his hand, finger covering his mouth, as if to hide his expression. When he spoke, he feigned nonchalance. “Feel free to tell me if I’m crossing a line, but my son told me something rather interesting a few days ago. If you don’t mind me asking, is there something going on between you and Ignis?”All Gladio could do was blink. “Uh...sorry, what?”--AKA 5 times someone asked if they were together + 1 time they did





	1. Regis

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is my first work in this fandom and I am psyched. I'm obsessed with these two and can't believe this fic is where it is. This work is finished but I plan on separating the chapters to be posted about once every three days. I would wait longer but I don't have the patience. so I hope you enjoy, there will be smut at the end, you can skip through it if you like :) I'll add more notes at the end of each chapter
> 
> ((Title taken from the quote "you can't follow your heart if it's more confused than your head"))

(1)

 

 

Gladio wiped a hand down his mouth to erase the smile. Ignis was irritated, right pointer finger tapping rapidly against his notebook, something he only did when he got antsy. Gladio was leaning against the chair he was sitting in, only half paying attention to what the king and his advisor were discussing.

 

“Your Majesty, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the last time I tried to contact Ravus about bringing Lady Lunafreya here, he hung up. And believe me, I’m not trying to discourage you, bringing her ladyship here would most likely provide the kind of encouragement the people need to believe that these tensions will cease. It is simply that...Ravus is a bit uncooperative at times.” Ignis explained. 

 

They had all wanted Lunafreya and Noct to have some time together before they got married, but those in charge in Niflheim were just being pains. “I’d say we could take Noct there, but we all know that’d never happen.” Gladio interjected. 

 

Regis ran a hand over his beard, looking thoughtfully at his desk. “Ignis do you think it would be at all possible for she and Noctis to simply keep in frequent contact and arrange something between themselves? I know the two are much closer than Noctis likes to let anyone believe.” 

 

Ignis adjusted his glasses. “The two pass a notebook back and forth between one another. What is written there I couldn’t tell you, nor would it be even the slightest of my business. However, if you’d like I could suggest to Noct that the two should make plans for the inevitable reunion. Plans made without a time set in stone always seem to quicken the process.” He opened his phone as if to send Noct a text when he continued, “I just hope that his heart isn’t entirely broken if their meeting must be postponed any longer. I would hate to disappoint him that way.” 

 

Gladio tried to discreetly drop a hand on Ignis’ shoulder and squeeze, but once he subtly let his hand fall he looked directly at his king, whose on remained on Ignis for a moment before narrowing only just at Gladio. 

 

The king nodded slightly. “I understand. Thank you for being so considerate of his feelings. I will address it with him, any upset he has falls to my shoulders then and not yours. But, could you do me the favor of contacting Ravus again? I know how tedious it must be, but I’d like to speak with him as well if he could travel with his sister.” 

 

“Thank you for your consideration your Majesty, I will do my best to set a meeting with Ravus.” Ignis slipped his phone into his pocket and his notebook into his satchel. “If I may be excused, I have a meeting with the Marshall soon and I’d prefer not to be late.” 

 

Regis smiled. “Of course, thank you for coming in, I know how busy you are.” Ignis brushed him off. “Also, tell Cor to pull the stick out of his ass and give you a can of Ebony. I know he keeps them.” 

 

Ignis chuckled and shook his head minutely, “thank you, however I doubt that I will ever say such a thing to Marshall Leonis. I quite like my head in its place on my shoulders.” Gladio gave a closed-mouth chuckle and offered a hand to help Ignis out of his seat. “Your Majesty, I hope the rest of your day goes smoothly, I’ll remind Noct of your dinner arrangements.” He stepped around where Gladio was still close to the back of the chair. He looked him up and down once before meeting his eyes. “Gladiolus.” his friend shot him a wink and Ignis glared good-naturedly. 

 

Once the door had closed behind him, Gladio realized it was just him and the king left in his office. He rocked back on his heels awkwardly as Regis sent him a knowing smile. “Uh, I gotta train with Noctis in a half hour, it would probably be best if I left too.” He nodded graciously and turned when the king called out to him. 

 

“Gladiolus.” 

 

Looking over his shoulder before turning back fully, Gladio asked a question with his eyes. “Your Majesty?” 

 

Regis was leaning into his hand, finger covering his mouth, as if to hide his expression. When he spoke, he feigned nonchalance. “Feel free to tell me if I’m crossing a line, but my son told me something rather interesting a few days ago. If you don’t mind me asking, is there something going on between you and Ignis?”

 

All Gladio could do was blink. “Uh...sorry, what?” 

 

It was as if the king switched from being a king to being a father. He lifted a hand to wave it to clear the air. “I’m not trying to reprimand you, I’m simply curious.” He explained, and for as bad as Gladio was at reading people, he truly did seem only curious. 

 

Gladio frowned and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Forgive me,” he started slowly, “but I really don’t know what you’re talking about.” He and Ignis? Who had told him that?

 

Smiling down at his desk, Regis raised his eyebrows innocently. “Again, I hate to be asking, but I was wondering if you were,” he paused, looking for a word that would address the situation delicately and appropriately, “ _romantically_ involved with Ignis.” 

 

For a few beats, there was only silence. Neither of them spoke, just watching each other. Once Gladio regained his footing he tried to come up with some sort of explanation, “...wow. Uh...no, we--no. We’re not. I’ve known Ignis my entire life. We’re just close.” and they were, they were best friends. But that was all. Even if Gladio sometimes wished that weren’t the case. “Did someone say that we were?” If Gladio found out it was Nyx Fucking Ulric, who was a friend, don’t get him wrong, he’d kill him. Nyx had been teasing him about his ‘crush’ on Ignis since he was fifteen. The guy could at least cut him some slack. 

 

Regis laughed inwardly at him. “No need to worry, just a bit of gossip. I do my best not to buy into those things, but well,” he sighed, collecting himself, “this caught me in something of a surprise. And your dear sister, bless her heart, is one who has more fun with rumors than I think Ignis does with a council of imbeciles.”

 

Of course it was Iris. “Little shit.” he muttered. Remembering who he was speaking to he apologized. “Sorry. Either way, we’re not. We’re...close.” he finalized. “That’s all.” 

 

Returning his hand to its usual place on his chin, the kind nodded. “Hmm. I see. Thank you for clearing that up.” 

 

“No problem.” Gladio could fake complacency just as well. Taking a few steps towards the door and the hell away from the situation, Gladio paused. “Hey, Regis?” the man practically treated Gladio like another son, titles weren’t necessary when it was just the two of them. “Could you possibly not mention this to my dad? I think it’d just be…,” he sighed deeply, “messy.” 

 

Regis smiled. “Of course.” something flashed over his face, but Gladio couldn’t quite pick it up whatever it was. “Go. Throttle my son.” he sent Gladio a short wave as he left the office and only waited for the door to close before picking up the phone. 

 

Once the other end had picked up, he spoke, “Clarus? I just talked to Gladiolus. I’m afraid we were both wrong.” he paused to let the other man speak. “No, I completely agree. It seems the pole up Ignis’ ass is farther than even Gladio could manage. Also, he did ask that I didn’t tell you about this.” he laughed when he heard Clarus scoff. “I’m having dinner with my son this evening, we can continue this later. Would you like me to ask Noctis about it?” at the affirmative he agreed, “I will.”


	2. Nyx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyx is a shit and i love him  
> this chapter is literally all flirting  
> k carry on

(2)

 

Nyx’s eyes moved somewhere over Gladio’s shoulder, focusing on someone behind him. Gladio took his distraction and sent a fist into his side. Quickly, he twisted Nyx’s arm off his shoulder and flipped to pin him to the mat. “Gotcha.” 

 

Nyx raised one hand in defeat. “Cheap shot. I was distracted.” he rolled over and Gladio stood, holding a hand out to pull him up. They’d been sparring with each other long enough that the old trick of yanking the other down after a fight had gotten old. 

 

“Don’t get distracted next time, then. It’s not cheap if you weren’t paying attention.” Gladio wiped his face with the bottom of his tank, smirking. 

 

Nyx scoffed. “Whatever. I’ll get your ass down next time, Amicitia. Besides, you’ve got somebody waitin’ for ya.” Gladio had just started turning when a voice called from behind him. 

 

“Gladio.” Ignis was standing a few feet off from the mat, looking bored, tapping away at his phone. Gladio made himself push down his smile before shoving Nyx in the shoulder and walking over to him. 

 

Pushing his hair back from his face and shoving his hands into his pockets, he stopped in front of the other. “Ignis.” he greeted. It was fairly rare for Ignis to come down and see him while he was training, the man barely even came when Noctis was there with him. “Fancy seeing you here.” 

 

Ignis didn’t even bother to buy into the flirting, it was all in fun. Finally locking his phone and pushing it into the pocket of his trousers, he looked to Gladio. “I just came to let you know that something came up and I have to take Noctis to a meeting with me this afternoon, so he won’t be available for training today. That being said, I rearranged his schedule tomorrow so that the hour and fifty minute training session the two of you usually get will be added on to that of tomorrow’s. Which, in turn, would give you,” he paused for a beat to calculate the addition in his head, “three hours and forty minutes. Considering that, Noctis is being a bit of a stubborn brat as of recently so he’ll try to convince you to let him go early--” 

 

“Which I never do.” Gladio interjected. 

 

Ignis pushed his glasses up slightly and Gladio never noticed how endearing the gesture was until now. “And I thank you for that. Seeing as at that time I’ll be in a meeting with your father and his Majesty with Ravus for almost three hours, gods help me.” Ignis rolled his eyes before continuing. “Despite that, do give him breaks. I’ll be sending food along with him because by Ifrit, I have to program reminders into his phone to get him to eat regular meals.” 

 

Gladio couldn’t stop the small smile that crossed his face. Hearing Ignis talk about Noctis was like hearing a mother talking about her constantly distracted son. And for as much as Ignis did for Noctis, it was obvious they cared about each other.

 

Ignis began again, “anyhow, I was just about to get him from his language tutor and I figured I’d drop by and let you know. If I had to send a text heavens know I would have forgotten.” 

 

Gladio breathed a humorous sigh out through his nose. “What are you doing tonight?” 

 

Reaching back into his pocket for his phone, Ignis frowned. “This evening, I’m not sure because I’ll need to--” 

 

Gladio put a hand on Ignis’ phone pushing it down from his line of sight. “Iggy,” he coaxed, “what are you doing tonight?” 

 

Giving him an exasperated look, Ignis crossed his arms. “I’m not sure how much I need to finish seeing as you won’t let me check my schedule. Honestly, Gladio, you know how busy I am. Despite whether or not I finish the things I need done for today--” 

 

“That you already know you will, don’t lie.” 

 

Ignis lifted an eyebrow derisively. “Don’t interrupt me.” Gladio wiped a hand over his mouth to rid his face of the sly smile that was edging itself there. “As I was saying, even if those things do get finished, I’ll need to pick up Prompto because Noct had planned on bringing him to the apartment for...something, after dinner and--” 

 

Gladio shrugged, “have dinner at my place.” 

 

“What?” Ignis gave him a look that said he thought Gladio was being utterly ridiculous. 

 

“Come on, Iggy, you know they’re just going to play assassins while they watch you be mommy and make dinner for them.” Ignis opened his mouth to protest but Gladio stopped him. “Just bring them over, they can have the tv and you can have the kitchen to yourself. I’ll get a bottle of wine from my dad.” 

 

Heaving a sigh and watching Gladio for a moment Ignis gave in. “I like red.” 

 

“Zinfandel, I know.” 

 

A teasing glint flashed in Ignis’ eyes and Gladio felt his mouth twitch in return. “I’ll be there with the boys at 7:30.” 

 

“See you at 7:25.” 

 

Ignis turned on his heel and walked away from the mats. “Take a shower, you reek.” 

 

Gladio grinned devilishly at his back. Nyx came up next to him with his bag tossed over his shoulder. They both watched silently as Ignis sauntered out of the training room. Gladio told himself he didn’t watch the way his ass bounced when he walked, or the way his hips swung when he stepped. 

 

Nyx let out a low whistle. “Not trying to be a douche, but shit, you think he knows he looks like that?” At least he was honest. 

 

Gladio shook his head. He knew Ignis well enough. “Are you kidding? He’s clueless.” They may have been best friends and argued like they had been married for years, but Gladio wasn’t blind. He was comfortable enough in his masculinity to admit when another man was attractive. And there was something about Ignis Fucking Scientia that was very attractive. 

 

Maybe it was the fact that a single pointed look could silence a room full of arrogant old men. Maybe it was the fact that Ignis had had his shit together since he was about nine years old. Maybe, just maybe, it was the fact that Ignis was actually really fucking hot. 

 

Nyx threw a towel on Gladio’s head, “what about the flirting, think he knows you’re doing that?” 

 

Rubbing his face and neck, Gladio shrugged. “It’s just sort of our thing. We’ve always done that. It doesn’t mean anything.” 

 

He was met with a look that he couldn’t decipher. “Right.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Nothin’.” 

 

\-- 

 

As Gladio was walking back to his apartment after his shower, he found a text from Nyx waiting on his phone. 

_You can totally beat my ass tomorrow if I’m way outta line but I gotta ask, you hittin that?? Because honestly, you should be_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is always appreciated, thanks for reading :)


	3. Clarus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized that most of these chapters really aren't that long but i'm too lazy to go back and make this a one shot. i'm in too deep now. 
> 
> clarus is a very proud father no one can convince me otherwise. that is all.

(3)

 

“I get that it’s Noct’s birthday and everything but why do I have to wear this?” Gladio yanked on the tie, loosening it from it’s grip around his throat. 

 

Ignis hadn’t even looked up from the notes he was jotting quickly into the notebook he carried in his shoulder bag. His hand flew out and rapped Gladio’s sharply on the wrist with his pen. “Don’t touch that tie. I just fixed it for you.” 

 

Gladio rolled his head back dramatically. “I feel like I’ve got a coeurl’s jaws around my neck.” 

 

“Says the man that’s worn a tie approximately once in his life?” Ignis looked away from his notebook to check his watch swiftly and turned back to the pad in his hands. Lifting his writing hand threateningly, Ignis pointed at him. “I told you not to touch that. It’s silk. And unless you want not only your father, may the Six bless him for ever being able to tolerate raising you, but also the Marshall, up your shield arse, you will leave that alone.” 

 

Speaking of the man, Clarus entered the room with Jared, glancing over Gladio’s outfit. “By gods, Ignis. He almost looks like a man rather than a behemoth.” 

 

Ignis turned and stepped away next to Clarus, giving Gladio the same kind of scrutiny. He wondered if this was how Noct felt when he used to have to wear a uniform when he went to school. “I have to admit I was tad taken aback myself. It seems when he actually puts forth the effort and dons a shirt, your son happens to look like a noble man.” 

 

Gladio gave him a droll look. “That’s funny. Really, you’re hilarious.” he crossed his arms, feeling his shirt strain across his chest and biceps. “Smart ass.” 

 

Clarus was regarding his son with a bit of traitorous amusement. The man himself was in a suit with a royal robe draped over his shoulders. Gladio thought it was ridiculous, but he’d never say it. Clarus would find too much fun in pointing out that Gladio too would wear one someday. “Honestly, son, don’t look so constipated. Ignis did a fantastic job.” 

 

“I’d tell you the same, dad, but I forgot that constipation was your default.”

 

His father gave him the same kind of promising point that Ignis had. “Watch it.” Patting Ignis once on the upper arm, he nodded. “Alright. Well, thankfully you have a shirt and someone who knows how to dress you. I’ll be taking your sister with me. Are you coming with us?” 

 

Gladio shrugged. “I hadn’t planned on it. I was just gonna go with Ignis. He’s my date.” 

 

Ignis blinked. “I beg your pardon. When was that established? Gladio, you know I only came to make sure you didn’t arrive in a pair of those gods-be-damned leather pants. I won’t be attending the party tonight.” 

 

Scoffing, Gladio laughed slightly. “You honestly thought that Noct was gonna let you miss his birthday? Iggy, you’re outta your mind. The only reason I had you come over was because I made a deal with Regis that if I dragged your tight ass there that I didn’t have to wear a jacket.” He yanked the constricting jacket off his arms and tossed it back on his bed. It was almost too much when Ignis glared at him and placed it back on its hanger. 

 

Ignis hung the hanger back in his closet, muttering, “that boy is going to be the death of me.” he turned and sighed, pushing his notebook into his bag and shaking his head minutely. “I suppose that I have no choice, since I’m fully aware that if I try to refuse that you’ll only take me hostage and carry me over your shoulder like a spartan.” Gladio stuck his tongue out in a grin. He knew he’d won. “But, only on the condition that we return back to the citadel. I am not going looking like this.” Gladio thought he looked fantastic as always, but Ignis was so fucking anal there was no fighting with him. 

 

Gladio grabbed him around the arm and tugged him behind him as he exited his room. “See ya there, dad.” Clarus had the barest hint of a smile on his face. Jared, on the other hand, seemed to be greatly enjoying himself. “Iggy, I’m driving.” he chuckled quietly when he heard Ignis swear behind him. 

 

Clarus and Jared watched the two as they left the mansion, their quiet bickering leaving Clarus with a closed mouth smile. Gladio turned behind him and waved. Clarus lifted his hand as Ignis was about to voice a farewell. When he opened his mouth, Gladio called behind him, “and I’m ditching the tie!” 

 

“Gladio!” 

 

\--

 

Clarus sent his son a short text as he rode with his daughter back to the castle. It just read, _Date?_

 

Iris continued talking about Noctis’ friend Prompto and how much she loved the pictures he took. Clarus simply nodded, he loved his daughter, but sometimes he wondered where all those words came from. 

 

His phone buzzed quietly and he checked the message. 

_It’s just a thing, dad, chill_

 

Iris suddenly stopped mid-word. “Is that Gladdy?” she pushed herself over in her seat to read the conversation on his phone. Clarus was sure there wasn’t a single person who knew those two and wanted them together more than Iris. “Ignis is his date? Thank gods, I thought they’d never figure it out.” 

 

Clarus didn’t bother to respond, slipping his phone back into his pocket. “Oh, they haven’t. The Six know I wish they would. It would be nice to see my son get married before I die.” 

 

Shoving his shoulder gently, Iris giggled. “Don’t say that, Daddy. They’ll figure it out.” she shrugged, turning to look out the window as Insomnia went by. “They’re in love.” 

 

Something tightened in Clarus’ chest. He agreed, they were in love. Probably had been since they first met when Ignis moved into the castle. His son looked at Ignis with a look Clarus had seen before. It was the same one he had on his own face whenever he saw his wife, may she rest. A bittersweet smile eased onto his lips. Perhaps he wouldn’t see his son married, but at least he could rest in the fact that he’d found love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really sure where that bowl of feelios came from but there ya have it. i'm thinking i might just end up posting chapter four today too, who knows -shrug-   
> thank you for reading your comments/kudos/feedback make my day brighter :)


	4. Prompto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally believe that prompto is very sharp   
> ok read on and enjoy

(4) 

 

It was almost two weeks after Noctis’ birthday. He and Prompto had dragged them to a club, Ignis thought it was only to spite him. The club itself wasn’t terrible, the place looked clean and the bar was well-kept so Ignis really couldn’t complain too much. 

 

He had driven them there, with Gladio in the passenger seat. Ignis wasn’t a fan of drinking himself, and even when Gladio drank, he didn’t really seem to have any side effects. Contrary to popular belief, Ignis really didn’t always enjoy ‘playing mommy’ as Gladio said. Looking after Noctis to make sure he was meeting all of his deadlines and arriving places on time was simply part of his job description. Carrying an inebriated prince and his equally incoherent best friend back to their rooms wasn’t particularly high on his list of priorities, however. But, if that’s what the boys wanted to do, Ignis wouldn’t--couldn’t stop them. 

 

Gladio was headed to a leather couch to the side of the floor, on the opposite end of the room from the bar. They both had Noct and Prompto in plain view, as well as a clear eye on everyone surrounding them, just in case. Ignis sunk into the couch cushion, legs crossed. The music wasn’t excruciating, just not something he’d like to listen to. 

 

Falling into the seat beside him, Gladio spread himself out. He seemed to prefer sitting close to Ignis. “Less people hit on me that way. It’s not always fun to be treated like a walking piece of ass,” he’d said. Ignis let him. People rarely seemed to bat an eye at Ignis so it didn’t bother him. 

 

Now, Gladio was sitting close enough to Ignis that their thighs were in contact from their hips to their knees. One of Gladio’s ankles was hooked over his knee, elbow resting on his thigh. He didn’t seem too interested in the scene tonight. He’d been tired recently, from what Ignis could tell. 

 

Ignis found Noctis and Prompto leaning on each other at the bar, obviously both talking to the cute bartender at the same time. He tried to pity her, but at least someone else had distracted them for a moment. “Not drinking tonight?” Ignis asked, eyeing Gladio sideways. 

 

He shrugged. “Eh, dunno if I’m feelin’ it.” he narrowed his eyes on Noct and Prom at the bar. “And I left my book in the car, so I just gotta be bored and people watch.” 

 

“Color me surprised. However, I’m sure you’ll end up with a drink in your hand by the end of the night. Certainly not one you paid for, though.” Ignis knew how people looked at Gladio. It always sent a flash of something through him. He wouldn’t go nearly so far to call it jealousy, but he wished people would understand that yes, Gladio was a very attractive, very strong man, but also had more depth than most people could even hope to have. 

 

Gladio turned and winked at him, smirk in place. “What can I say?” 

 

Prompto suddenly fell backwards into the chair across from them, dropping his beer bottle on the table between the two chairs. “You guys are so old. Have fun or something, yikes. You look like you don’t even wanna be here.” his smile is bright, teasing. 

 

Noctis sauntered up behind him, holding a cup with something pink in it and the straw stuck in his mouth. He nodded his head up at them once and then curled up into a ball in his chair. He chewed on his straw and Ignis actually had to stop himself from scolding him that he would ruin his teeth but for tonight, he let it go. 

 

Suddenly, a long-legged waitress carrying a tray over one shoulder stopped in front of them. Gladio frowned dropping one arm subtly behind Ignis’ shoulders on the back of the couch. Pulling the lone drink off of the tray and holding it, she recited the name. “Sex on the Beach, from the guy at the far end of the bar.” Prompto blinked once, Noctis continued chewing on his straw, and Ignis and Gladio both raised their eyebrows. 

 

She continued holding it out, and Ignis slowly took it, moving to pass it to Gladio. “Oh it’s not for him,” she supplied, pointing at Gladio. Her finger turned to Ignis. “It’s for you.” He and Gladio both froze, stuck mid-exchange. “He told me to give it to the one with the glasses and suspenders who looked like he had a stick up his ass. So, there you are.” her smile was tight and insincere and she turned and sashayed back to the bar.

 

Once she had left, Prompto broke into hysterical laughter. Noctis actually let up on his ministrations to his straw to smile widely and giggle. Ignis wrinkled his nose slightly at the ‘stick up his ass’ portion. He wasn’t too inclined to drink the shot, especially one from some man trying to hit on him. Raising his eyebrows, he offered it to Gladio. 

 

Gladio grinned and shook his head. “Not my free drink.” 

 

Prompto was still trying to contain his laughter and he took a deep breath to address the two. “Okay, okay, first that was fuckin’ hilarious. Second, it got so quiet and awkward when she had to say it wasn’t for Gladio.” he laughed and even Noctis let out a bark of laughter when they made eye contact. “It’s even funnier because you guys are dating, shit I thought Gladio was gonna murder that guy.” 

 

His laughter began to fade when both Ignis and Gladio turned to him with confused looks. Noctis’ snickers continued but also began to quiet. 

 

“Gladio and I aren’t in a relationship.” Ignis stated plainly. 

 

Prompto quickly backpedaled, “yeah, I mean obviously you’re not, duh,” he rolled his eyes. “Come on, Noct, dance with me.” Noctis shot the two seated across from them a suspicious look and took Prompto’s hand. His eyes stayed on them as he was dragged away, straw back in his mouth. 

 

Once the two were lost in the crowd on the floor, Ignis took the shot, unceremoniously dropping the glass back on the table. Ignis looked to Gladio, “Why would he think we’re--” 

 

“Hell if I know, Prom’s a weird kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and as always feedback is welcome! (begged for)


	5. Noctis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is whiny as fuck and makes a discovery  
> also i love him a fucking lot  
> ((there's a very mild ref in this chapter whoever notices it gets a cookie and my love))

(5)

 

Ignis was sitting quietly, listening to Noct practice his language studies. It was only half as painful as he thought it would be, but he had to give the prince some credit. He really was trying. Even if the spoken product really did not reflect that effort. “It’s pronounced ‘ _pronis frontibus._ ’” he interjected, not bothering to look up from his phone. 

 

Noct dropped his head back and groaned, “that’s what I said.” he whined. 

 

“It is not. I’ve been speaking the language of the ancients since I was nine, and what you said sounded nothing like that. Moreover,” Noct pretended to shoot himself, “ _moreover_ , I am just positive that if you ever did make your coronation speech reciting it like that, we would have citizens up and leave the ceremony out of sheer embarrassment.” 

 

“Yeah, princess, you sure you wanna make that much of a fool out of yourself right away?” Gladio strode into the room, unperturbed, tossing a half smile at Ignis before sinking into the chair next to him. 

 

Noctis pouted. His language tutor didn’t treat him like this. “Why are you here?” 

 

Gladio raised a hand to his chest, mock-offended. “I can’t want to come and see my favorite princess?” he looked at Ignis, who seemed to have no sympathy for him. “I see. I get it, I know when I’m not wanted.” he moved to stand and Ignis reached a hand and tugged him back into his seat, smirking. Gladio grinned at Noct. “I’m not even here to see you, I have somethin’ for Specs.” he pulled a book seemingly out of nowhere and passed it to Iggy. 

 

“Was it really entertaining or was the panty-dropping sex scene the only reason you stuck with it?” Noctis almost swallowed his tongue hearing the words ‘panty-dropping’ come out of Ignis Tighter Than a Virgin’s Asshole Scentia’s mouth. Gladio snorted, presumably at the look on his prince’s face. Ignis continued, “Those were not words I would have chosen for the scene, I frankly, thought the writing could have been better, I simply took it from a review that was posted last month.” 

 

Noctis had no idea what was going on. 

 

Gladio shrugged, leaning his elbows on his knees. “The scene was fine. The torture scene was way more interesting. The second one. The first one was kind of short. I thought they were gonna draw it out a little more.” 

 

Ignis nodded, locking his phone. “How did you feel about the ending? And Ben’s death?” 

 

At this point, Noctis was sure they had forgotten he was even there. He watched them go back and forth about whatever book Ignis had apparently loaned Gladio. He knew they both liked to read, how Specs had time for it he had no idea, but they were talking about it like they were in a book club. Or married. 

 

“--I was kind of shocked Ben died. Especially the way he did. He seemed too narcissistic for that.” 

 

Ignis opened his mouth to speak but Noct cut him off. “Uh…” 

 

They both scrutinized him for a moment. “What are you lookin’ at?” Gladio teased. “Do your homework.” 

 

Noctis’ gaze shifted rapidly back and forth between them. He couldn’t believe it, not only were the rumors right, but _Prompto_ was right. He really needed to start giving his best friend some more credit. The guy was sharp. “I have no idea what’s going on.” and gods bless Ignis for assuming he was talking about his language practice and not the situation at hand. His advisor got up from his seat and stepped around next to where Noct was sitting. 

 

He glanced over the page, rapidly scanning through what Noctis had read aloud so far. “Which section are you confused about? By gods, Noct, you haven’t translated any of this. I know you aren’t doing it in your head, you can’t simply recite it. I’ve told you this before--” 

 

The prince was paying no attention to what Ignis was saying. Instead, he was staring at the page replaying what had just happened between the two. Something was definitely going on. He couldn’t wait to tell Prompto. 

 

A soft tap landed on his cheek and he turned to look at his advisor. “Noctis, are you paying any attention?” Noct hummed in question. Ignis’ eyes cut to Gladio, who laughed and then abruptly coughed to hide his amusement. “He wasn’t even listening to me.” he mumbled, exasperated. “I’m sorry, Gladio, we’ll need to continue this tomorrow seeing as _his Highness_ can’t seem to finish his work. Lunch tomorrow?” 

 

Gladio stood, grin still in place. “Yeah, lunch is fine. Hey, peach.” Noct wrinkled his nose. Gladio knew he hated that nickname, Noctis didn’t even know where it came from. “Behave. Don’t kill Iggy. I kinda like him.” Sticking his tongue out at Noctis, he thumped the prince on the shoulder and brushed a hand over Ignis’ lower back. “See ya tomorrow.” 

 

Once the door had shut behind their friend, Noctis confronted his advisor. “Why didn’t you tell me you and Gladio were together?” he watched silently and unrepentantly as Ignis discreetly choked on his Ebony. “We’ve been friends our entire lives, you should’ve said something.” 

 

Ignis set the can firmly down on the desk next to the papers. “Gladio and I are _not_ in a relationship. We already tried to make that clear with Prompto, honestly, Noct I can’t believe you’re buying into it.” 

 

Noctis gave him the same look that he was getting. “Specs. You guys just sat and talked about a book. You’re having _lunch_. I know for a fact that you go to the mansion and eat dinner with the Amicitias. You guys are like… married or something.” 

 

Taking off his glasses and rubbing at the bridge of his nose, Ignis sighed deeply. “Noct, I really have no idea where you and Prompto are getting these ideas. I have lunch with Gladio once a week. I have since I started working with the Marshall in the Citadel. About once or month or so, Jared takes a night off to spend with his grandson and I offered to cook for them because by the Astrals, any member of that family near an open flame stove spells disaster, bless them all.” he shook his head, looking like a parent tired of their children asking ridiculous questions. “My word, you boys are worse about gossip than Iris. it was bad enough that Nyx asked Gladio if we were sleeping together--” 

 

Noctis choked. Sputtering, he managed, “he asked if you were--sleeping--wow.” 

 

Ignis rolled his eyes at himself. “I should not have said that.” he turned to the prince fully, arms crossed. “Noct, the point is this: even if Gladio and I were in a relationship, _which we are not_ , it would be highly inappropriate. It would be too messy for both of us. We would need approval from the king--” 

 

“My dad would be fine with it!” Noct attempted. 

 

A stern expression shot his way silenced him. “Hush. Not to mention that in the event of any termination to the relationship it would simply result in awkwardness and unprofessionalism. Neither Gladio nor myself have the time to pursue anything of the like. And suppose we were involved with each other, the first person to know, my sincerest apologies, would not be you, your Highness. And the king has much more pressing matters than dealing with an improper correspondence between two men he is employing.” 

 

Ignis could tell that everything he had said had gone in one side and fallen right back out the other. “Specs,” Noct whined, “you guys were like _made_ for each other. I think if you just gave it a chance--” 

 

“Noctis.” Ignis interrupted firmly. “Please, enough. Our private lives’ are none of your business and frankly we’d like to keep them that way. Just, for now, let this go and do your work.” Noctis had been close with his advisor long enough to know when Ignis had reached his limit. He just hoped his friend wasn’t angry at him for pushing so much. 

 

The prince nodded and muttered an apology. He’d focus on his work for now. But he needed to meet up with Prompto, he was gonna flip. 

 

\--

 

That night, Ignis texted Gladio. _Are you coming tonight? I’m making dinner and setting up another place isn’t a hassle._

 

His phone vibrated softly on the countertop next to the stovetop. _Hell yeah if you’re offering_

 

Ignis tried to tap down his smile. Thinking about what Noctis had said that afternoon, he shook his head, clearing the thoughts. _Ridiculous_ , he concluded. What was going on between them couldn’t have been farther from a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will contain smut ;) two words people: 1. wall 2. sex  
> also it is not necessary to the storyline i just really wanted to write it so you can skip over it if you would like you won't miss anything  
> thank you all so much for your lovely comments i love you all and i hope you enjoy  
> thoughts on this chapter? (only if you'd like)


	6. Gladio & Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally put everything together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: smut in this chapter, in fact, the whole first half is just smut, so enjoy that (or not! you are completely free to skip over it and just read after the break!)   
> i'm so glad these two finally got their shit together

[+1] 

 

Ignis panted, fisting one hand in Gladio’s hair, positive he was yanking hard enough to sting. Gladio didn’t tell him to stop though, in fact, he barely seemed to notice. His other arm was tossed over Gladio’s shoulder, fingertips digging nail marks into his back. 

 

Gladio’s hand squeezed tighter on the backs of his thighs, equally hefting him up slightly and pulling his legs farther around his own waist. Feeling his cock, hearing his breath, being so close to him was one of Ignis’ favorite things. They never put a name to what they were doing, but Ignis knew he could rest in the fact that he was the only one who got Gladio this way. 

 

As much as Ignis would have expected Gladio to be into hard, fast, _rough_ sex (not that Gladio didn’t enjoy that as well) Ignis was pleasantly surprised when the first time they slept together he discovered that that was not always the case. 

 

He had to admit, thinking back, Gladio knew how to worship someone. The aftermath of their first night together left Ignis feeling adored, aching, breathless, and covered in come. Their first night, and Gladio had made Ignis come three times before he even fucked into him. That was only the beginning. 

 

The wall at Ignis’ back was cold, which made him thankful for his shirt but also slightly regretting the decision to keep it on, feeling it getting damp with sweat. His couldn’t control the gasping breaths that escaped his mouth as Gladio pounded into him. He pressed his forehead to Gladio’s temple and moaned quietly. 

 

“Fuck, Ignis,” Gladio murmured. His breath was hot against Ignis’ throat and Ignis whimpered when he felt his teeth dig into his shoulder. 

 

Ignis could feel Gladio’s hips hitting against his ass. His strokes were slow, measured. Somehow he was just that attentive kind of lover, one that knew how to make Ignis scream. Even, deep, thrusts hit against his prostate frequently enough that Ignis could feel his thighs quivering. 

 

Gladio’s skin was getting slick at that point, his tattoo glistening in the low light. His leather pants were pushed just below the curve of his ass and Ignis let out a soft moan watching his hips pistoning back and forth. Ignis bit the lobe of Gladio’s ear, gritting out a quiet, “harder.” 

 

A low chuckle bubbled from Gladio’s throat and he pressed himself closer. “You sure, hun?” Ignis squeezed his legs tighter, his heels digging into the backs of Gladio’s thighs. Their chests were touching they were so close. 

 

Ignis pulled back and tipped his head back against the wall, looking down his nose at his partner. He was sure he looked utterly debauched, hair messy and damp, lower stomach covered in precome, flushed and panting. Gladio just grinned. He always managed to be proud of his work. “I said I want it harder.” 

 

Flicking his eyes down at where they were connected, Gladio looked back up at him through hooded eyes. Ignis considered himself lucky that they’d been doing this for a bit. If it had been their first time, he knows he could have come from that look alone. Leaning forward back into his space, Ignis wrapped his arms tightly around Gladio’s neck. “You know I love it when you get bossy.” Gladio teased, sliding his grip down to the bend of Ignis’ knees. 

 

The angle shifted and Ignis knew his mouth actually dropped open. The force of the next thrust made his eyes roll back. Gladio put more power behind each movement, bouncing the body in his arms slightly. Ignis choked out a sob, head tipping back. “Gods, Gladio,” he moaned out. 

 

Gladio rumbled deep in his chest, a growl crawling its way out his throat. “That what you wanted, angel?” 

 

Ignis’ eyes fell shut, “yes, yes...” Gladio knew it exactly what it did to Ignis when he pet-named him. Stars were bursting behind his eyes and he dropped a clawed hand from his partner’s shoulder to his cock. Stroking himself in time with Gladio fucking in and out of him, Ignis let his head fall forward. He forced his eyes open to look directly into those whiskey eyes. Gasping out soft moans, Ignis could feel his orgasm building in his stomach, abdomen clenching hotly. 

 

When Gladio stared directly back into his eyes and leaned forward, biting Ignis’ lower lip and tugging, he lost all coherence. He could feel himself tighten around Gladio’s cock, his thighs shaking where they were locked around his hips. He could slightly register the come splattered across Gladio’s chest and even some on the base of his throat. 

 

He kept stroking to the point that he felt himself nearly hurting. Gladio pulled them away from the wall and knelt on the bed. Ignis fell back against the mattress, letting his partner continue fucking him into oversensitivity. He let out a small whine when Gladio pulled out, huge hand going to his cock. 

 

A small line appeared between his eyebrows as he watched his free hand dance over Ignis’ heaving chest. When the hand slipped up his throat and fingertips stroked over his jaw, Ignis turned his head, catching Gladio’s thumb in his mouth and sucking. “Fucking gorgeous.” Gladio praised, loving the blush on Ignis’ cheeks. 

 

Pushing up his now sweaty shirt, Gladio fucked into his fist and came across Ignis’ lower abs, hips and cock. He groaned and Ignis smirked around the thumb still in his mouth, tongue wrapping around the tip. 

 

Gladio eventually fell forward onto the bed next to Ignis, after shoving his pants the rest of the way off his legs. He rolled his shoulders slightly, catching his breath. Ignis watched him run a hand through his hair and shut his eyes for a moment. He rolled onto his side, head resting on his thick arm and other arm dropping to Ignis’ messy stomach. Gladio watched him quietly for a heartbeat before leaning forward and pressing a short kiss to his partner’s cheek. “Satisfactory?” another kiss. His thumb brushed back and forth over Ignis’ hipbone, smearing his own come into his skin. 

 

Ignis didn’t bother to look at him, blushing. “I am not stroking your ego after you fucked me into oblivion.” he softly smacked Gladio’s hand away from the mess on his stomach and sat up, reaching for a tissue to wipe himself off with. 

 

Snuggling up close behind him, Gladio pressed tight to his back. “Aw, why not?” he teased, arms sliding possessively around his body. He tugged the blanket over them, despite them both feeling sweaty and sticky. Gladio was very into post-sex intimacy. “Hey so, uh, next time, you’re sitting on my face right?” 

 

Ignis simply hit him in the head with one of the many pillows strewn across Gladio’s bed. He’d never admit that he may have smiled. 

 

\--

 

Jolting awake, Ignis patted around for his phone. He could faintly hear the shower running and cursed Gladio. The man seemed to gain some kind of sick satisfaction from turning off Ignis’ alarm and taking the shower first. He did however silently thank him for leaving his glasses out on the nightstand. 

 

His phone was beneath them, offering them up for him to take. After slipping them on and cursing the time he slid out of bed. It would probably be best for him to make breakfast for them first and then worry about a shower. 

 

Ignis was frying eggs on the stove when Gladio got out of the shower. They had the mansion to themselves, Jared having the weekend off, Clarus travelling with Regis and Iris gods knew where. Arms came around his waist and Gladio pressed a smile into the side of his neck. “Well, good morning, beautiful.” 

 

Shaking the pan minutely to be sure the eggs wouldn’t burn, Ignis didn’t look at him. “You turned off my alarm.” he stated primly. 

 

Gladio dropped his arms, groaning. “For the love of the gods, Ignis. Your alarm is set for five am. I almost died.” Ignis rolled his eyes and didn’t respond. Gladio puttered around behind him at the counter. “No wonder you have to drink so much Ebony. You don’t fuckin’ sleep.” 

 

Ignis scrunched up his nose, “I sleep. But I do so on a schedule which you seem to have a talent for disrupting.” he could practically hear Gladio rolling his eyes. Stepping over to the cabinets, he took out plates and set them on the counter next to the stove. He smiled slightly when he saw that Gladio had already placed cutlery next to their plates. 

 

Once the eggs were done, Ignis pushed them onto their plates followed by the hash browns and turned to Gladio with his plate. He took it and in return, pushed a steaming mug into his hands, dropping a kiss on the side of his head. They sat down to eat in silence, neither finding a good enough reason to begin conversation. It was early, they were tired, breakfast was nice. 

 

“How long have we been married?” 

 

Ignis spit the Ebony in his mouth back into his mug. “I’m sorry?” 

 

Gladio shoved another forkful of eggs into his mouth. “I feel like we’re married. We have breakfast together, fight over your alarm, go to events with each other. I’m pretty sure that everything we do with each other points to us being married. Gods, no wonder my dad thinks we’ve been dating for five years.” he muttered the end to himself. 

 

Adjusting his glasses, Ignis simply stared. How had they not noticed earlier? It made so much sense when laid out to him. As a man who prided himself on observation, Ignis was downright disappointed with himself for not noticing it sooner. “Based on our actions, I suppose it would be a mostly accurate assumption considering our physical relationship.” 

 

“Iggy,” Gladio started, lovingly, “we’re having breakfast, could you please not talk to me like you just swallowed a dictionary, right now?” Instead of answering, Ignis scooped a bite off of the other’s plate in spite. Gladio gave him a look of exaggerated shock. “That’s how we’re playing, really?” he raised his eyebrows and shrugged, taking another bite. Gladio let his fork clang against the tabletop, stealing Ignis’ plate from in front of him and holding it away from the table. When he noticed Ignis seemed unaffected, Gladio snatched the full mug of coffee from in front of him and drank from it. 

 

As Ignis got up to grab it back from him, Gladio put the plate back on the table and snagged him around the waist, pulling him into his lap. Ignis indignantly yanked the mug back out of his hands and glared with thinly veiled amusement when he saw how little was left in the cup. 

 

“Anyway,” Gladio began, “I mean, we’re not married or anything but it’s not like we can’t fix that.” Ignis gave him an interested look. “It’s not like people haven’t thought we have been together. We’ve probably been dating without knowing it for years. And, I can’t speak for you, but I don’t have anyone else that I’m interested in. No one, ‘cept you.” 

 

Ignis swallowed what was left in his cup and turned to Gladio, sliding his arms around his neck. “Well, I have to say that we may need to remain unmarried for now. We can’t steal our prince’s spotlight. However, I think we should schedule to have a conversation with the king. It seems his assumption of our relationship was correct.” Gladio beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much everyone for sticking it out! i don't have a beta for this work so i apologize for any mistakes or misspellings. i know how choppy i've been about posting but it means a lot to have so much good feedback and support especially for my first work i appreciate and love all of you~

**Author's Note:**

> come freak out at me on my tumblr: mochilochi.tumblr.com


End file.
